Sweet like Death
by LightShadows1
Summary: They're fighting a war they didn't start, but they intend to win. Death eaters are rising and the long awaited war has begun, how will the side of the light survive when darkness suffocates them like smoke scorching their lungs?


Rain was pouring, the mud squelching beneath her feet and she ran. She could barely see where she was going as tendrils of slick hair whipped around her face and her eyes stung with the force of the howling wind.

Thump, thump, thump.

Was that her heart or the foot falls of whoever was chasing her? She didn't know and she didn't care, rather than find out, she'd like to get back to the castle.

Her breathing was ragged and she swore she saw the gleam of white teeth illuminated by a flash of lightning when she risked a glance back.

Her joints were aching and her throat burned like scorching fire as she fought to maintain her pace, she couldn't afford to be captured.

The war hadn't even begun, really. She's still at hogwarts, studying with Ron and Harry, well, really planning and preparing under the guise of studying for their NEWTS like good little students. She'd only snuck out to the forest so late at night to collect ingredients for a potion recipe she'd discovered in the restricted section. It's supposed to kill you, and rapidly at that.

She'd rather die than give up any information regarding the order and she wasn't arrogant enough to presume she could hold her tongue under bouts of the cruciatus. There was no doubt her wand would be confiscated so she couldn't rely on that method. She got the idea from muggle soldiers downing a vial of cyanide when captured.

It's rather ironic that she was planning for death and now she's running to stay alive.

She couldn't hear anything but her wild heartbeat and she grew frantic as she neared the edge of the forest, she could taste freedom.

Suddenly, she felt a hulking mass throw her down to the ground and she fell, her head snapping forward as she flung her hands out to catch her. The force was too much and her arms folded, causing her to land flat on her stomach.

Her captor flipped her over and dragged her closer by her ankle. She thrashed violently and kicked her legs out trying to hit him, to hurt him, to surprise him, anything to make him let go.

He abruptly lowered himself to hover over her, his grimy face streaked with dirt a hair's breadth away from her own. His mouth spread into a feral grin and he laughed. It was a low grumbling sound that made his chest expand, bringing it flush against her own.

"Mudblood." He said simply as if it explained what was going on.

Her breath was coming out in rough pants but she'd had enough. She was smart, and opening her mouth was decidedly a very dumb move, but she'd be damned if she let someone drag her to the ground and call her mudblood. If he was going to kill her, there was nothing she could do to deter him anyway.

She strained her neck to push her face even closer, her nose pressed against his, as she spoke.

"Death eater scum" she stated lowly, just as he had regarded her.

He leaned back, still straddling her.

He was still looking at her, but with an inquisitive expression now.

"You're supposed to be the smart one, no?"

"Smarter than you and your death eater friends, but then again, that doesn't mean much does it." She knew this was probably the worst thing she could say, but she couldn't stop herself.

He smiled and pulled out his wand, pressing it against her throat.

"Ah, smart enough to be out in the woods alone, captured by the enemy. Genius, really."

"And here you are, behind enemy lines, bound to be killed before you can escape."

"Look at the mudblood bitch pretending she has the upperhand!"

He dragged his wand down her neck leading down her sternum.

Panic began to bubble up again, he wouldn't touch her… not like that. They wouldn't sully themselves with someone of her lineage.

"I'll let you go back to castle."

Her eyes widened despite knowing he would never let her go like that.

"If you bring your good buddy Potter with you."

She actually laughed at that. It was wholly inappropriate but honestly, they should know better than that.

He laughed with her, until she quieted and then his wand sharply tugged downwards, ripping her shirt. It was now split down the middle to her navel, and her bra was exposed.

An intimidation tactic, that was all this was. That's not to say he won't follow through. HEr mind whirred desperately looking for a pla and she hastily chose one that probably wouldn't work but at least gave her a chance.

She clamped her lips shut and turned her head away. Maybe he'd think she'd hate for him to kiss her.

He did.

Dumb bastard.

He crushed his lips to hers and she struggled, just like he'd hoped, his hand holding hers down, one hand holding his wand and crushing her hand against the dirt at the same time.

She bit his tongue as hard she could and he screamed into her mouth, his hand momentarily going slack. She wrapped her fingers around his wand and scrambled back as he tried to grab her again.

"Stupefy"

And just like that he was unconscious.

She sagged, resting on her knees as she stared at his listless body.

She ran her fingers through her tangled hair and heaved a sigh.

 _Shit._

"I can't kill him," she thought, "I can't leave him here to wake up and escape, I can't levitate him into the grounds.. I- fuck"

She turned and ran back to the castle, determined to find Headmistress McGonagall.

He shows squeaked loudly against the floor as she ran through the halls.

"Mudblood granger, with your hair all wet you look like a drowned rat, almost didn't recognize you without your frizzy abomination you call hair."

She snapped her head around to look at him with wild eyes.

"Fuck! What happened to you?" His eyes trailed down to see her exposed bra and the bruises and scrapes on her arms.

"Why are you even out of bed at 3 in the morning? I'm docking slytherin 20- you know what? whatever , just get out of my sight, Malfoy."

She started to turn around, but he grabbed her arm. She wrenched her arm out of his hold, "don't you fucking touch me-"

"Granger," he interrupted "Did someone force their self on you?" he asked bluntly.

She screwed up her face and spat "Why do you care? They're your buddies aren't they?"

He sneered and snatched his hand back "I don't, mudblood."

"Fine then."

She turned and ran straight to McGonagall's office.

"Sugar snaps" she called when she reached the door. It swung open and she was faced with an irate Headmistress.

""Miss Granger what on earth could be so pressing that you're here at this hour?"

She explained everything but conveniently left out what the potion was for.

"Merlin help us, it's begun."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: This is my first time writing in like 2 years so it's not the best


End file.
